The unsinkable ship
by VioletViolins
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, heiress to her fathers company, the Heartfilia Konzern, is traveling on the Magnolia express to meet the man her father's forcing her to marry. Natsu Dragneel a worker on the ship, took the job in hopes of finding his missing father Igneel. One accidental kiss led to another not so accidental kiss, and now Natsu and Lucy have to keep there relationship a secret.
1. Author's Note

**Hi readers. This is my first fanfic. (NO HATE PLEASE) Constructive comments are welcome. I'm kind of busy right now and I'm still figuring out how this website works, so expect an update sometime this week. Probably around Saturday. Sorry for the delay.**


	2. Summary

**Hey guys, I wanted to post the full summary, chapter one is coming soon.**

Full Summary

Based of the Titanic by James Cameron

Lucy Heartfilia, daughter to Jude Heartfilia and heiress to her father's company, the Heartfilia Konzern, is traveling on the Magnolia express to meet the man her fathers is forcing her to marry. Natsu Dragneel, a worker on the ship, took the job in hopes of finding his missing father Igneel. One accidental kiss led to another not so accidental kiss, and now Natsu and Lucy have to keep there relationship a secret; Natsu from his pregnant fiancee Lisanna, and Lucy from her nosy father.


	3. Chapter 1

**Hi guys sorry for the delay, but I finally finished. So without further ado, I present to you Chapter 1. Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER- Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima and the movie The Titanic and it's plot belong to James Cameron.**

 **Chapter 1**

Sweaty hands gripped the steering wheel of a red Volvo as it pulled into a large gray building, _Fiore Asylum for the Mentally Ill_. Just the name of the building sent shivers down Lucy's spine, and now that she was actually looking at the building, she felt sick to her stomach. To the ordinary eye there was nothing scary about the Asylum, it looked like any normal building, with tall dark gray brick walls and lots of windows, but to Lucy it just looked ominous, like there were little gray storm clouds surrounding the building, that just made it look so, so… depressing. Ever since she could remember, her mother, Layla Heartfilia, had suffered from terrible hallucinations. She talked to herself, mumbling about evil dragons and finding E.N.D. She talked to people who weren't there, and Lucy recalled on more than one occasion hearing her mother say, "Stop being such a perv Leo," to empty space. When Lucy was ten, she remembered sitting with her mother, drawing. It's one of the few memories Lucy has of her mother before she was taken away. They were sitting at the table she was drawing, when her mother came into the room and sat down at the kitchen table across from her.

Her mental health, which had steadily declined in the last two years, had taken a toll on her body. Layla's once fine long shining blonde hair had become dull, knotted, and short. After a particularly bad night, during her hallucinations, Layla took a shiny pair of scissors and butchered her hair into a choppy uneven bob cut. The hallucinations brought Layla paranoia and because of it she started to bite her nails to the point where they were bloody stubs. Her eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep, due to the nightmares that plagued her. Lucy was never brave enough to ask what they were about, but from the shrill screams that came from her mother's room, she assumed her mother had seen horrors she couldn't even dream of seeing. She refused food, no matter what the maids made she wouldn't eat. Her body became so malnourished that she didn't have the strength to walk. Her husband, Jude Heartfillia, took to tying her down, shoving tubes down her throat, and forcing raw eggs down her throat, which damaged her throat, making her voice raspy.

Her mother grabbed a piece of paper and a box of crayons. Layla asked Lucy if she wanted to meet her friends. Lucy spent the next 2 hours watching as her mother sloppily drew and introduced "her spirits" to her. Even though her mother introduced them to Lucy years ago, she still remembered them. Virgo, the pink haired maid, always asked for punishment. And Aquarius, a mermaid with a temper. There was Aries, a shy lamb who always apologized, and playboy lion Leo. They'd been with her since she could remember, protecting her when she was in danger and were there for her when she was lonely. She kept them on a magic key ring, and summoned them whenever they were needed. Layla told her stories of how she and her spirits with her boyfriend Igneel traveled around Bosco looking for odd jobs and going on adventures. She'd known Igneel ever since she was little, they'd been partners in crime since they were 6, and started dating when they were 17. They were madly in love for years, 'till when she was 20, working as a waitress, she bumped into a young business man, Jude Heartfilia. They met a few times after that, and then a few weeks later Layla was pregnant. She told Igneel, and he left, heartbroken. Jude and Layla got married, and she moved into the Heartfilia Estate.

A few weeks after meeting her mother's "friends", Layla had what Lucy liked to call an _episode_. During her her episodes-or tantrums as her father liked to call them-something triggered Layla like one of the maids dropping a plate or thunder during a storm, and her mother would just lose it. She would scream, cry, stomp around the estate destroying priceless paintings, books, and expensive vases and artifacts, while pulling out strands of her hair during her frustration. During one of her episodes, Lucy's father claimed that he'd had enough of her mother's nonsense and was going to talk some sense into her. Lucy watched from the hallway as her father stormed her mother's room and demanded that she stop acting like a child and grow up. But her mother continued to loudly sob as she rocked back and forth on her bed, muttering to herself. Grabbing Layla by her choppy hair, he pulled her up, making her scream through her sobs, and backhanded her across the face, yelling at her to stop crying. It got really quiet, Jude stood above Layla, breathing heavily and Layla sprawled on the carpet with silent tears falling down her face. Then as quick as lightning she chucked the nearest object, a glass vase at Jude, who ducked just in time to dodge it. Layla curled back into a ball and began to sob loudly, as Jude stomped out of her room and locked the door from the outside. He grabbed Lucy's hand and put her to bed. She woke up in the morning to her mother being carried out of her bedroom in a straightjacket and forced into a white van. The next three years were full of visits to Bosco's Home for the Mentally Unstable, and watching her mother from behind a glass screen. And from the screen it seemed like she was getting better. She started to eat again, made friends, took her meds and participated in therapy. But she was getting worse, her mental health was slowly declining, her episodes getting worse and more violent, until it seemed like she lost control, and the doctors gave up on her. During her episodes instead of trying to calm her down, the nurses just forced a straight jacket on her and shoved her in a padded room. She stopped taking her meds, and went on a hunger strike. Finally after an extremely violent episode, before the nurses were able to force a straight jacket on her, Layla broke the nose of one of the nurses and fell asleep, never waking up.

Asylums brought back unwanted memories of her mother, memories that she didn't want to remember because they were painful. _You can do this Lucy. It's not that hard, you've just gotta get out of the car and go inside, it's not that difficult._ Ignoring the anticipation prickling through her, Lucy forced herself to open the door and step out of her car. _Step one is done. Now all you have to do is cross the street and go inside._ Gulping down the lump in her throat, Lucy crossed the street, opened the heavy iron doors, and slipped inside. She was quickly bombarded with memories of her mother. The Asylum is Bosco looked pretty similar to this one. _Keep it together Lucy._ Holding back the tears threatening to spill, Lucy trudged to the front desk of the Asylum, where a brunette nurse sat behind a curved desk.

"Hi, Welcome to the _Fiore Asylum for the Mentally Ill_ , do you have an appointment to meet with any of our patients?"

 _She sounds fake. How can somebody who works in such a depressing place be so happy?_

Lucy forced her face into a smile. "Yes, I have an appointment to meet with Igneel Dragneel."

The lady behind the desk furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her computer screen before her face morphed into a smile.

"Ah yes, if you come with me, I'll take you to a monitored meeting room..."

Following the nurse, she walked down the beige hallways, passing doctors in lab coats and patients in robes escorted by nurses and orderlies. The nurse stopped in front of a white door and pulled out a ring of keys. She opened the door and ushered Lucy inside. The room was pretty empty, with soft white walls, and a table with a chair on each side. On one of the walls of the room, there was a giant glass window, so people passing by could see what was happening on the inside. Lucy sat down in one of the chairs. The nurse began speaking again.

"A few things before I go: We're required to tell you that all conversations are monitored, there are recording devices hidden throughout the room, and security cameras on the ceiling. Please do not make any physical contact with the patient. Two guards will stand outside your room, so if anything happens you just need to yell and they'll come rushing in. There's also a little red button underneath the table that will alert the guards of trouble, so if Igneel says or does anything that makes you feel uncomfortable just press it. Any other questions?"

Lucy shook her head no.

"Okay. Bathroom's down the hall to the right. Remember the red button or to shout for help. Igneel will be brought in shortly."

With a smile the nurse strutted out of the room. Lucy didn't have to wait long until the door was opened again, this time by a blonde guard, who was gripping a thin, pink-haired man with an IV stuck into his arm. _Igneel._ His hair was wild and matted, and he had a short beard. His lips were chapped, his face unwashed. He was malnourished, and his fists were wrapped in gauze. He was leaning heavily on his left side. Yet even though he looked so sad and dead, when he lifted his head and stared at her with sparkling hazel eyes, they brightened in a way that was so familiar it made her heart hurt. _His eyes look just like his son's_. Hazel eyes shined with a childlike innocence and confusion that made her heart bleed, and as fat tears fell down his face he didn't bother to wipe them of. Instead he smiled at her with a toothy grin, she had to force herself not to run sobbing into his arms. _He just looks so much like_ him _that it hurts. Oh Natsu, I haven't seen you in so long._

"L-Layla? Is it r-really you?"


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been real busy with school, but I'm finally on winter break so now I have time to write. Expect another update coming at you sometime next week. Enjoy chapter 2 and have a Happy Holiday :)**

...

 **Chapter 1 recap:**

Lucy didn't have to wait long until the door was opened again, this time by a blonde guard, who was gripping a thin, pink-haired man with an IV stuck into his arm. _Igneel._ His hair was wild and matted, and he had a short beard. His lips were chapped, his face unwashed. He was malnourished, and his fists were wrapped in gauze. He was leaning heavily on his left side. Yet even though he looked so sad and dead, when he lifted his head and stared at her with sparkling hazel eyes, they brightened in a way that was so familiar it made her heart hurt. _His eyes look just like his son's_. Hazel eyes shined with a childlike innocence and confusion that made her heart bleed, and as fat tears fell down his face he didn't bother to wipe them off. Instead he smiled at her with a toothy grin, she had to force herself not to run sobbing into his arms. _He just looks so much like_ him _that it hurts. Oh Natsu, I haven't seen you in so long._

"L-Layla? Is it r-really you?"

...

Lucy didn't even know how she was supposed to respond. Igneel was gazing at her with hopeful hazel eyes, and she didn't have the heart to crush his spirit any more than this depressing place already has. Igneel took a staggering step forward, before stumbling across the room on shaky legs and throwing his thin arms around Lucy.

"It has been so long Layla, I've missed you."

Hugging Igneel was warm. He smelled like burning wood, his wispy beard tickled her cheeks, as his strong arms cradled her. Hugging Igneel was just like hugging Natsu, minus the beard. It was a foreign feeling, probably because she hasn't had physical contact since Natsu's death. After his funeral, Lucy might as well have disappeared off the face of the Earth. She ignored all her calls, emails, and letters, cut off any contact with the outside world, and barricaded herself inside of her apartment. Lucy stayed there for about five months, only leaving to buy food, when she ran into Bisca Connell, one of lucy's handmaids. Bisca survived the same shipwreck that killed Natsu, when she was stocking up on food at _FioreMart_.

...

 **(A/N this is a flashback; sorry for the random placement, I didn't really know where to place this in the story but I felt like it was kind of important so I decided to include it)**

 _I was browsing the cereal aisle when I heard someone calling my name. Looking around, I saw a familiar head of green hair at the other end of the aisle, coming towards me._

" _Lucy! Long time no see, how's it goin'?"_

 _She'd grown since I'd last seen her. She was a few inches taller than me, and her green hair was to her shoulders. But she still had the same twangy country accent she'd had when I'd first met her._

" _I've been better, Bisca, how are you? And how's Alzack, are you two married yet?"_

 _Bisca smiled. "Alzack and I actually have a kid. A little girl, Asuka. Our wedding was about a year ago, it was a shame you couldn't come, I wanted you to be a bridesmaid."_

 _Her words were dripping in sympathy and her eyes were full of pity. And if it's one thing I hated, it was pity. Swallowing the snappy comment, I gave Bisca a small smile._

" _Sorry I couldn't come, I was dealing with… stuff."_

 _Bisca gave me a tender smile. "I know you're still hung up on his death, but you've mourned long enough. It's been over a year since he's passed, and you need to move on sweetie. You and I both know that it's what he would have wanted..."_

 _With those words, Bisca turned around and pushed her cart down the aisle, before she left she looked over her shoulder and shot me a smile. "I hope to see you around, Lucy."_

...

Their hug was cut short when the blonde guard grabbed Igneel by the neck of his hospital gown.

"No physical contact with your visiter. Touch her again and you'll be banned from having any more visitors for another 3 weeks."

Igneel rolled his eyes as he grumbled under his breath.

The guard raised his eyebrows. He asked in a menacing tone, "What did ya just say?"

Igneel crossed his arms in defeat. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

The guard pushed Igneel into one of the two chairs in the room, and handcuffed his ankle to the leg of the table. Igneel huffed.

Lucy sat down across from Igneel. The guard turned towards her.

"You and Igneel have one hour to talk. Your conversation will be monitored by hidden recorders and video cameras. No physical contact. At the end of your hour a nurse will see you out." He then left.

Igneel's bandaged hands reached across the table. He grabbed Lucy's hands and linked them with his own.

"Layla it's been-" he began.

"I'm Layla's daughter, Lucy."

Igneel tensed, his hands squeezed hers but didn't let go. "Layla had a daughter?"

Lucy shifted awkwardly in her chair.

"How is she? I haven't seen her in years, she's probably as old as I am. Is she still married to Jude? Does she have any other kids? You should bring her next time you visit."

"Layla passed away twelve years ago."

Igneel froze. "She... She what?

Sniffing a little Lucy wiped her tears away with her unoccupied hand. "She lost her mind and died."

Igneel clutched her hand like his life depended on it. Lucy winced. His left eye twitched, the rest of his face was emotionless. "O-ok... Why are you here?"

The pain in her hand was unbearable. _If he doesn't let go he's gonna break my hand._ Blinking away the oncoming tears, Lucy sighed. She hated talking about his death.

"Your son-my finace-Natsu has spent his whole life looking for you. When he finally found out where you were, he bought a ticket on the Magnolia Express to see you in Fiore. The ship hit an iceberg, and he drowned. Your son is dead."


End file.
